Leader of the Pack
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Blaine is a badboy bikie, his motorcycle is everything he has, his gang decides to run around Lima and cause some trouble, but little did Blaine know trouble was not the only thing he'd fine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine was a part of a gang. It was that simple.

He had it all. The BadBoy attitude look, with the leather jacket, black boots, helmet, and piercings, he went to nightclubs new everybody who new anybody, and best of all could go wherever the hell he wanted.

One day however, while he stopped by a candy store for his friends to shoplift in, he noticed a boy…a boy with impossibly pale skin who was wearing a white contrast shirt, with a scarf in the shapes of skulls, and one of those black velvet coppola's who he learnt to be called Kurt by one of his friends with an obnoxiously loud voice wearing a reindeer sweater.

He decided to make himself known, and made sure he got the kid's intention by knocking something over. Couldn't let a pretty face get away.

He was also known for his charming smile and handsomely good looks.

It worked. Blue eyed blushed as he flashed him a dashing smile when looking his way.

"Well darn, I should be more careful shouldn't I?" Blaine made conversation to Kurt who didn't reply.

However the shop owner also noticed.

"Get out of here you rascal, I won't have you coming in here and stealing my products again,"

Blaine laughed as he turned his attention from the gorgeous blue eyed boy with the fine chestnut hair which he'd love to run his fingers in and rolled his eyes at the owner.

"Why would I want to steal pathetic baby candy for... your majesty, do I look 5 to you?"

"You damn well know why, money and drugs and I won't have it! Gather up your friends and go or I'll call the police,"

Blaine chuckled.

"You won't want to do that," Blaine didn't budge, reaching his right hand into his pocket where Kurt and Rachel saw there was a gun.

As Blaine smiled at the owner he noticed Blue eyed boy was gaping at him as he watched with his nosy friend from the side.

The shop owner's eyes widened when he saw Blaine threaten him by pulling it at the end of it in his pocket.

"Look...I'm sorry okay, you can take whatever you want as an apology for the misunderstanding," The owner stuttered.

"That's more like it, why don't you go back behind the counter where you belong and mind your own business while me and my friends get treated like respected citizens, sound fair?"

The owner nodded unable to speak as he did what Blaine requested.

The girl of the blue eyed boy's friend was tugging at his sleeve begging him to go.

Blaine couldn't let that happen, he moved forward and flashed another smile at blue eyes.

"Hey babycakes,"

The girl almost choked as Kurt blushed.

"H...hi,"

"Did you get lost in thought? I bet it was an unfamiliar territory," Blaine winked.

The boy shook his head. Blaine couldn't help but reach out his hand to touch the pale skin of blue eyes' cheek and who went an extreme color of pink. Blaine chuckled.

"Well beautiful if you aren't busy…suppose you could show me how to make skin as lovely as yours?

"W...we..really have to go, Rachel come on, get what you need," Kurt said nervously as Rachel nodded but as she left and Kurt was about to follow her Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's face to hold onto his shoulder.

"You're not scared of me are you?" His hazel eyes searched Kurt's mesmerizing face.

Kurt looked like he was about to disagree but his eyes failed him as it went to the gun in Blaine's pocket.

Blaine laughed again, as he leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Don't worry baby, it's fake,"

Kurt couldn't speak.

Blaine's eyes went to Kurt's lips and then back to the boy's eyes, instead he leaned in waiting for the boy to stop him. The boy didn't, so he leaned over even closer slowly and tempting before kissing along Kurt's jawline.

The boy's breathing stopped under his touch as he reached his neck and sucked on it.

"Oi! You ready to go Anderson?" Nick called almost out the door as the others got their motorcycles ready. You could hear them kicking the engine from the inside of the shop.

Blaine frowned clearly disappointed and shrugged.

"Hope to see you round babycakes," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear breathing softly onto the delicate skin as he let his hand reach up to run it once through Kurt's hair, unable to help himself.

They locked eyes once more.

"See you round,"

The girl had come back by then and pulled Kurt away from him.

"Sorry sugar, couldn't help myself your friend looks like candy, better than the stuff they have here,"

Blaine added winking at Kurt again.

While he had stood so incredibly close to the other boy feeling the coolness but also terror in Kurt's presence he had dropped a note in the boy's jeans pocket and left with a smirk on his face as Kurt stared at him on the way out.

"Thanks for the candy!" Blaine called out to the shop owner and escaped with a laugh and a high five from one of his mates.

"Who the hell was that?" Rachel asked as Kurt's mouth stayed open.

"I don't know Rach," He managed.

"You okay kid?" The owner asked after watching the scene.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Y..Yeah...I ...think so,"

"Why's your mouth hanging open like that?" Rachel asked as Kurt closed it.

Meanwhile Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt as his friends left for another familiar routine of causing trouble.

The perfect doll face came to mind and he couldn't help but have a gut feeling Kurt never had a boyfriend before and wasn't so used to that much attention from the way he approached to Blaine.

"Hey Wes, I think we orta come back here on Friday, I got some unfinished business to attend!" He called to Wes who rode beside him as they drove in the wind.

"We've already been in Lima a couple of hours! It's about time we caused some trouble, do you want to rob more stores?"

Blaine didn't answer, Wes knew that was a sign that meant further discussion was unecessary, if they were to come back on Friday, they were to come back on Friday.

Kurt shivered when thinking of the boy who kissed his neck, nobody had ever done that before, and he reached his hand to where it had tingled all over and gasped at the slight bruising there.

"You let him kiss you?" Rachel frowned staring at him.

"N...no of course not, he just…"

"Then why do you have a hickey?"

"What?!," Kurt repeated as he asked her for a mirror, which she gave him immediately from her car.

"Damn," He replied when seeing the bruise forming.

"Why don't you cover it up?"

"With what!?" Kurt screeched looking at the deep purple mark and running his thumb over it slightly, it just made him remember the boy's mouth even more.

"Normally they cover up hickeys with scarves or make up," Rachel answered honestly.

"I'm so glad you have Finn to know this stuff, I couldn't stop him Rachel…I just…he was" Kurt mumbled as he reached in the back of his boot for a scarf which he normally kept for slushies when he got too cold from them.

"He had no right to invade your privacy Kurt. Come on, we better go in case they came back," Rachel whispered as they went to their separate cars, and bid each other goodbye.

"You'll be okay?" Rachel asked as Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, they've gone haven't they?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Hope so. If they come back I'll have to talk to Finn, see if he can stop them with the glee club boys,"

"That won't be necessary Rachel,"

"You'll be okay?"

"Positive," Kurt thought that perhaps he might dissolve into a puddle but that information she didn't need to know, because then she'd really get on his nerve, and he didn't need that right now.

"See you in Glee club then Kurt,"

"Bye Rach," He smiled trying not to think about the boy as they hugged and departed.

When Kurt got home however his dad didn't even notice the change of his outfit, which he was grateful for. He couldn't stop thinking about the way those lips felt so good on his neck.

"You're home late Kurt," His dad frowned as he and Finn watched TV in the living room.

"Sorry dad, Rachel wasn't sure what products to buy for the cake sale on Thursday," Burt seemed to buy it.

"Alright then, well go up and change and we'll have dinner," Kurt kissed his father on the cheek and left to his room.

When he was about to get change he leaned over to pick up a jumper that had fallen out of his wardrobe which he was going to wear, and saw a note come out of his pocket.

He picked it up.

It was a photo of the boy who kissed him.

He let his eyes wonder over him and bit his lip.

The boy was gorgeous.

On the back of the photo was some black writing.

152- 345- 6140 text me.

Kurt knew that he shouldn't be involved with someone like Blaine...he shouldn't get caught up in people who shoplift stores, so he went downstairs and ate dinner.

While he was eating, he remained quiet, unable to stop thinking.

When he was excused he went up to his room and did the unthinkable.

He texted Blaine. At least by sarcasm it didn't look desperate, right?

**Don't call me babycakes.**

_Well hello Babycakes!._

Kurt sighed.

He was incorrigible

**I don't appreciate the Hickey you left me.**

_Ah...so you do speak. Well princess I'm sorry, but you shouldn't look so damn hot, it only attracts attention._

**Kind of like your attitude.**

_If you didn't enjoy it, you would have said so princess_

**I have a name**

_I meant what I said you look like candy, we should hang out.._

**Leave me alone.**

_Hey you texted me. Which means you want something out of it right?_

**No it doesn't. It means it was inappropriate for what you did in the store, and I want you to leave me and my friend alone.**

_LoL sorry princess, I don't date chicks. I would however like to date you. If you wanted me to leave you alone you wouldn't have texted._

**I'm not going to date a jerk who is just going to use me for my good looks. Thank you.**

_Why would you think that?_

**Mhm I don't know...maybe it's because you look like someone who does one time flings?**

_You know what. Never mind, I'm sorry I asked. You're clearly just like everyone else._

**What's that supposed to mean!?**

_You're a hypocrite._

**You particularly threatened the shop owner and you're asking me not to judge you?**

_It's just a bit of fun. It was a fake gun for christsake. Lighten up Kurt! I do one time flings? How would you even know if you don't even want anything to do with me. I looked at you appropriately, I didn't kiss you on the mouth or anything, alright fine I shouldn't have teased and kissed your neck like that but I'm allowed to stare, people have a right to stare but they don't. I did because I have enough courage to do it! People can pretend by staring from afar and people can pretend they don't see how gorgeous you are, but I won't, that doesn't give you the right to judge me and say I'm an asshole who does one time flings, because I got news for you, I don't, I don't date if I don't think anything of it, so get your head out of your ass Kurt and go to hell._

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine had just replied that, and refused to send him a text back.

How dare he talk to Kurt like that?

He ran his thumb over the picture he got out of his pants before, and noticed something.

Blaine's eyes looked sad. He had a forced smile, and a cut down his cheek, despite the insanely hot outfit he was wearing, he looked like a boy.

_That doesn't give you the right to judge me and say I'm an asshole who does one time flings_

Maybe he did judge him too quickly.

**I'm sorry.**

_What?_

**I'm sorry for judging you.**

_And I'm sorry for wasting my time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On Friday Blaine made his way back to Lima. He had fumed long enough about the interaction with Kurt but he still couldn't get over the beauty of the other boy's face. The others decided to meet up with him the next day, since they knew that when Blaine had unfinished business, he usually wanted to be left alone. First he made a detour back to a familiar store.

Blaine could have texted, but it wasn't personal enough for what he wanted to do, and he knew Kurt didn't trust him. If the text messages wasn't enough proof already.

The owner greeted him with a welcoming but obviously frightful stare.

Blaine ignored the way the owner looked at him as he walked into the back, picked up a random box of chocolates and a cheesy enough supply he had seen before and went to the counter.

He placed it on the counter with the money.

The owner seemed surprised.

"Don't judge," He warned.

"Wasn't gonna," The owner shrugged as he took the money and placed the goodies into a bag trying but failing miserably not to eye Blaine.

Blaine hesitated as he took back the change and then decided against it and sighed.

"Here," He added a few more notes and placed it back on the counter.

"That's for the candy from Tuesday, um..." Blaine rubbed his neck unsure how to talk to this man. He didn't confront people unless they were hot, or needed to be threatened and this guy was old enough to be his father.

That was an unpleasant thought.

"Someone special?" The owner attempted conversation as he gestured with his eyes to the bag, seeing Blaine struggle.

Blaine shrugged.

"Kinda..whatever... look, I never do this type of thing, I've been in a gang for over two years, and I got to keep up my reputation, if you tell a living soul about this I will make sure that your business runs out dry, but I really need to know where Kurt lives, and from the way you kept looking at me like I was about to attempt murder on your kid just by looking at him, I assume you know more about the kid,"

The owner gulped.

Blaine leaned on the side of the desk and demanded an answer as he was staring right at the owners eyes.

"Tell me about Kurt,"

"Don't hurt the kid okay? He's a good customer, and he's been through hell, it's alright for a 50 year old man to be hurt by you and your 'gang' but if you lay one finger on him.."

"Too late for that," Blaine scoffed losing his patience.

The owner muttered something which Blaine pretended not to hear.

"I want to apologize to Kurt, bloody hell...what do I have to do to get some information around here," Blaine said finally groaning as though he committed a sin by admitting he wanted to apologize.

The man backed down and looked over Blaine. Blaine didn't have his pretend gun or anything so he was getting nervous.

Blaine knew the man wasn't going to go with it and got out a picture from which he kept in his pocket a few badass's and a few High school versions and handed it over.

"I use that picture to prove my worthy when people misjudge, and clearly you're misjudging, the boy that was here is better than anything I've ever seen in a human and when I want something I get it. What I did was wrong, and I want to apologize...god those words sounded horrible on my lips, don't make me do something stupid, just tell me his whereabouts," Blaine tried to reason his eyes trying to look elsewhere as the owner gazed over the photo, his look turned into curiosity.

"You looked like a fine young gentleman, you had straight hair though," The man looked over Blaine once more and Blaine pretended not to care about how he was presented, because he really didn't. He liked doing what he did. He liked how he presented himself.

"I gelled it, it was policy," Blaine still has short hair, he cut the hair back to make him look still gansta-rish but also kept the curls so he wouldn't look like a dork.

"So long as you don't hurt Kurt, he goes to McKinley High, it's about two blocks from here, If you want to see him then you'll have to do it in public, I will not give you the location of his own privacy, no matter what you do to me, he's a good kid, and I should have stood up for him before,"

The owner then looked at the time.

"If you leave now you can get there in time for Glee,"

Blaine looked at the clock that read 3:04

"What time is…whatever the hell this glee is?"

"4:15, look for the choir room, my son is in it, I went there once, it should be at the end of the first hallway when you enter the school, unless they changed it of course,"

Blaine didn't care about the man's son to be honest. He just wanted to go.

"Thanks," He barely said as he quickly took the bag on the way out.

Kurt's been through hell?

What kind of hell could he have possibly been through.

He was going to find out.

He jumped on his bike and left with a 1- kicker making other people turn towards the sound, the shock of the public never got him bored.

When he found the school he was surprised. It looked more like a prison to him.

Blaine chuckled.

Maybe Kurt was in hell. He didn't bother parking his bike and zoomed right in opening the doors with the gravity of the wind.

What he didn't think he'd see was Kurt in a wheel chair, tears streaming down his face as he left a classroom. The hallways empty, so the sight of the other boy was right in the face.

Anger boiled up inside him as he saw the hurt look on Kurt's beautiful face. The extremely distraught and not focusing look was like a stab of a hot knife.

Why did it have to feel like that?

"Who the fuck did that to you?" Blaine fumed letting his eyes look over Kurt for any signs of injury other than being stuck in that god forsaken thing as Kurt's eyes went wide when he saw him.

"U...I..."

Blaine scrunched up his fist and stormed past Kurt.

He was in a fucking wheelchair!

Kurt was in a wheelchair.

"Whatever idiot decided to lay a disgusting finger on Kurt will fucking pay the price I swear on..." Blaine stopped short as he walked in the room where Kurt had come from.

A room full of shocked and open mouthed students obviously were not expecting him, some of them looked like they were ready to leave as they stood almost out of the door.

The girl he saw with Kurt in the store was there and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat when she saw him.

They where all in wheelchairs.

Was this crazy town?

The teacher finally spoke up and looked just as horrified at his apperance.

"Um...sorry, you know Kurt?"

"I just said that didn't I?" Blaine grunted.

Kurt rolled back in.

"Just ignore him Mr Shue," With that he took Blaine's hand from below and wheeled outside the room urging Blaine to follow.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't answer he just pulled out something from his backpack and plopped it on Kurt's knees who could only blink at the present looking back up at Blaine in confusion.

It was a teddy bear and chocolates.

"You didn't steal this for me did you?" Kurt hesitated to ask as he looked up at the bikie, he had thought Blaine wasn't going to have anything to do with him after he judged him.

"Why do you always expect the worst from me? Look this was...I wanted to apologize for what happened on Tuesday, so I bought the fucking stuff, but if you don't believe me then I'll..." Kurt smiled finally and shook his head grabbing his hand as he was about to storm back out.

"No I'm sorry, it's really sweet," Kurt interrupted with a smile as he looked at wonder at the gifts. A light had clicked in Kurt's eyes, and he looked stunning Blaine realized.

Blaine rolled his eyes trying to hide back a grin.

Kurt put it gently against his chest and suddenly Blaine was jealous of the bear.

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed.

Maybe he did something right for once.

"Why are you all in a fucking wheelchair?"

Kurt sighed as he continued.

"Artie is the one who is really in a wheelchair, and we all didn't really pay much attention to how he was feeling about us travelling on a bus when we said he'd get a lift by himself, technically it was Rachel's fault but anyway Mr Shue assigned as a lesson by staying in these for a week,"

Blaine seemed confused.

"You were crying because..."

Kurt looked down.

Blaine could see he was upset, he didn't react to it though; he'd already gone out and bought a teddy bear. He was not going to turn soft because of blue eyes as well.

"Why should I tell you?" Kurt asked giving him a look that meant he's been betrayed before.

"Obviously nobody else will bother with your pity, you should be grateful that I at least try, besides babycakes tears doesn't look good on anybody," Blaine answered.

Kurt looked ready to roll away as he gave him an angry scowl but Blaine stopped the bottom of the wheelchair to keep him from moving.

"Alright, fine look Kurt I don't go anywhere I don't want to go, so obviously I'm here for a reason, and that's to talk to you," Blaine stated clearly hoping Kurt would get the point.

Kurt seemed to understand.

"I just hate the fact that Mr Shue cares about the other glee club members over me, I'm always last to be...considered about how I feel,"

Blaine frowned, feelings?

"What do you mean?"

Kurt got frustrated as his voice raised.

"I'm gay...I'm the only out gay kid in this school, and I get bullied for it every day, nobody ever notices, but when Artie suddenly announces he's treated unfairly, everyone feels sorry for him,...Artie's a great guy and I shouldn't be such a baby about it and I'm sorry, but I'm sick of being ignored...why can't we all be treated the way Artie does...but I'm the only "gay kid" so I can't do anything about it,"

Blaine didn't let Kurt continue and he forced Kurt out of the chair with a tough grip on his arm.

"You think I'm like this because I was treated fairly? Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt, you don't have to let them be assholes to you Princess if you actually show them how tough you can be," Blaine was tired of this.

With that he pulled Kurt back into the room harshly and glared at the so called Kurt's friends.

"What do you want?" A girl with blonde hair asked in an unconcerned voice.

"Some fucking respect! You're all so caught up in your own silly drama and you forget where you all stand, take a good look at this boy Kurt, he's better than all of you, because he puts up with your shit on hanging in the background...but not anymore if I can do something about it,"

"Now hold on...we always care about our students..." Shuester started but Blaine gave him the dirtiest look of them all.

"You know Kurt's bullied don't you," Blaine added moving towards Mr Shue who nodded slightly.

"Of course...we do...we're..."

"We?" Blaine laughed sarcastically. "So the whole school fucking knows and nobody even fights back, are you all cowards, what's the matter with all of you, are you all brainwashed into your own self pity?"

Kurt tugged at his arm.

Blaine could feel Kurt's hand sweating.

He looked to Kurt who had not expected any of that

"You shouldn't put up with them, you shouldn't put with any of it, and you need to be stronger Kurt, you need to fuck the world and do what you want,"

He then turned to the others

"and for god's sake stop whining, it hurts my ears, no wonder nobody listens to you all, you know why? Because you're all losers" He spat lastly not realizing Kurt was white as a sheet as Blaine said his speech and pulled Kurt back out as he stormed his way out of the school jumping on his bike again parked in the hallway with Kurt rushing behind him.

"Are you insane!"

Blaine turned his head around before putting on his helmet.

"No. Them...maybe,"

"I thought you could stay collected for five minutes, without turning into a moron on my friends!"

"Friends!? Do you really believe in friends Kurt, you just said they ignored you, "friends" don't sit by and let things happen, and they don't act like god forsaking statues when you're crying, the people in my gang treat me better than that, and even I wouldn't consider them as friends,"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Kurt wanted to argue back further but Blaine wasn't having any of it.

"I came to apologize, if this is what the shop owner meant by going through hell, then you know nothing about hell babycakes, you may be scared because you're pretty on the outside and nobody will notice you because there isn't enough gay to go around in loserville Lima, being ignored is nothing, being treated like nothing is nothing, I've lived hell, I've breathed hell and I don't even know why I care about you, if you want to be treated like that then don't whine about it, I don't know why I fucking wasted my time explaining this to you, or wasting time with those idiots, because you're nothing, and I have a life to live that doesn't involve babysitting pathetic wanabes who go crying to their mommy's when things go wrong, I bet that's what you do isn't it Kurt?!"

Blaine couldn't stop. It wasn't Kurt's fault. His own heart stopped by the wave of misery over Kurt's face. He can't even remember what he just said but by the looks of it nothing good.

He wasn't crying now, but his eyes showed a lot of pain of what Blaine just said.

"Kurt..." He attempted calmer and more sympathetic but Kurt just shook his head.

"My mom's dead,"

"Kurt...I'm sorr..."

Shit.

Kurt laughed bitterly with nothing to express it.

"No I don't go crying to my mommy or my dad, Of course you're right, I may be nothing, at least here I may be nothing, but you're just a scared little boy who hides behind an act, at least I put up with the bullshit and don't go from town to town trying to appear tough on a motorcycle like they can't catch me, I actually face them, and at least I don't pretend that I'm on top of the world, or that I'm better than everybody else, because I'm not and neither are you!" Kurt hissed as he turned away from Blaine and walked away the opposite end of the hallway, throwing the bear and chocolates in the bin whilst also kicking the wheelchair out of his way. Blaine's mind was telling him to go after him, but he couldn't. He never ran after people. Never.

Kurt ran then.

Blaine was poisoned by his own words. He had said Kurt was nothing, when in fact, all he could think about was Kurt since he met him.

He couldn't move. Kurt's mom was dead and he hadn't even thought of that.

Hearing the door slam and the other glee kids running past him as though he was a minefield ready to explode woke him up.

He immediately wished he'd never came to McKinley. He was furious with himself.

He kicked his bike on and refused to let himself feel anything as he turned harshly on the corner and drove back to where he belong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine knew Kurt was too good for him, he shouldn't be feeling anything for him.

After finding his friends at a restaurant called BreadstiX scaring people to give them free food they went on a route around Lima, Blaine needed to cool off, and the best way was by riding, feeling the fresh air, and seeing endless homes which where filled with trapped families in arguments or someone sitting alone in their room, or someone feeling lost...like Kurt.

He told himself not to think about it, he enjoyed the fresh air, the freedom of life, nobody messing with you or making sure you had to be home at a certain time.

They drove for the night until the next day where he found himself in busy traffic, the others couldn't care less where Blaine went, they just liked to join the ride, before Blaine knew what he was doing, he drove them to McKinley. Blaine wanted to catch a glimpse of Kurt. It was probably too late anyway, he could tell by the sun it was close after 4.

"Where's he going?" Dom asked in the back as David shrugged a little ahead of him, they stuck by close and when traffic stopped it gave them the opportunity to talk...or in their case shout, most of them didn't bother with helmets, like Blaine today he was only wearing sunglasses and the leather gear, with MC on the back and a picture of a bird on all of them. Warblers where their title, they were like a free bird, they saw Blaine head towards a path and they all followed him, earning angry shouts from cars and honking of the horns. David then noticed it was because two big guys in red jackets looked at Blaine's boy toy from the candy store like fresh piece of meat.

They all knew that look well and automatically stopped their breaks about a pathway away as they watched Blaine hide behind a tree to see what they wanted.

"Well well Hummel, why aren't you at home with your daddy, isn't it too dangerous out here for a fairy like you?"

Kurt didn't speak as he started moving backwards. Why didn't he run? Blaine thought.

"You know...now's a good time to show Hummel how a man really acts like Z,"

They didn't even seem to see Blaine which he was thankful for. Kurt didn't seem to know he was there either; he was too busy eyeing the two out front with fear. From the way he was shaking, he had a feeling Kurt dealt with them before.

One of them grabbed Kurt by his jacket which caused him to flinch.

Blaine reached into his left pocket and grabbed out a pocket knife heading towards them.

Not liking the look of those jackass's.

"Stay the hell away from him you bastards," Kurt's eyes widened when he finally set eyes on Blaine with the knife towards the jocks.

"What the fuck man, we're just having a bit of fun!" Z? Responded, the other one glared at Blaine.

"You don't want to mess with me pal I come from a different neighbourhood," Blaine cut a little blood on his thumb with the knife showing it to them, to see if they fainted, they didn't but they looked scared at the action which was good enough. His friends then came out of hiding and appeared behind him crossing their arms in almost slow motion showing their toughness. Kurt hadn't said a word.

"Let's take out the trash, nobody messes with a relative of our gang, and that garbage bin is looking lonely over there," One of the Warblers Jeff grinned as they stepped closer towards the jocks. Blaine looked to them with a grin which was his thankful message to them.

Karofsky looked like he really wanted to have a go but Blaine saw his temptation.

"...Do you want to kick your own ass or have us do it for you?" Blaine gave the option. Z had already run away when the other one looked to his mate in question and then he was soon after. The Warblers laughed.

"What wimps," Nick commented.

"Talk about easy challenge,"

Pleased Blaine put the pocket knife back in his jeans, he had bought it on the way to McKinley remembering how useless he felt at the candy store with no weapon.

He looked to Kurt, the boy was trembling.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

Kurt looked to the gang a little concerned but nodding.

They took the hint thankfully.

"Well guys party over, looks like our stand-up is taken by porcelain over here, let's go, Anderson when you're free you know where to find us," Wes commented.

Blaine didn't even answer which Kurt found odd, as the other boy shovelled his feet staring at Kurt as he sank to his knees pulling them against his chest and biting his lip.

Oh for god's sake be a man Blaine's mind told.

He sighed as he kneeled down and gathered Kurt into his arms when his friends left. Kurt didn't move away, that was a good sign. Right?

"I'm sorry babycakes ...who am I to say not to judge, if I do it myself? I wouldn't worry about being the only out gay guy in your school, because Kurt I've said before that you're they're jerks. I'm sorry about your mom, and for staring, but you are so gorgeous, do you know that? You're smooth and delicate and not like any other guy/ It makes me curious about you,"

Kurt sniffed.

Without thinking Blaine kissed his cheek, and ran a finger through his soft hair. Kurt was too emotional to protest.

"When I'm angry, I say a lot of hurtful things babycakes, but it's because I don't think,"

Kurt nodded.

"Say something please,"

Kurt just shook his head and buried his it into Blaine's jacket.

"What's wrong Princess?"

Blaine tilted Kurt's head up with his finger and the blue eyes were shining with tears.

"Did they say something to you?"

Kurt shook his head again and finally found the courage to speak.

"No, it's...not them, I'm used to them,"

"What is it?"

"Nothing...honestly,"

"Kurt?"

The boy stared at him confused.

"This is probably a bad timing...but I don't want you to think I'm molesting you, can I kiss you without you thinking it's just for your looks?" Blaine asked nervously with a look of desire in his eyes.

"Wh...what?" Kurt's mouth was agape.

"It's okay if you don't…I could just hold you if you want. I was an ass and you're upset so..."

Kurt smiled.

"You can kiss me,"

"Really?'

"On one condition,"

"What?"

Blaine sat up straight ready for the request.

"I want to know your name,"

Blaine blinked and then laughed.

"Nobody knows my name, babycakes any other options?"

"Nobody has kissed me before,"

Blaine seemed to take that in mind and then rolled his eyes.

"Blaine,"

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated.

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine Anderson,"

"Well Blaine Anderson you can kiss me...on the cheek,"

Blaine's face dropped and he stood up.

"You just!"

"Kidding," Kurt laughed as Blaine growled and sat back down on the path.

"You cheeky son of a..."

Kurt gave him a warning look, so Blaine leaned down and kissed him. So this is what heaven tasted like. Kurt couldn't seem to get enough which caused Blaine to smile against his lips and brought him closer.

They parted for a few seconds.

"Damn baby are you sure you're a virgin?"

Kurt just kissed him again as Blaine moaned and licked his bottom lip.

After about 2 minutes of heaven they stopped as Blaine knew Kurt was emotional and didn't want to get an angry Kurt later.

"Would you like me to ride you home?" Blaine offered standing up and holding out a hand.

Kurt looked up at him for a long time and nodded eventually.

"Come on Princess, its getting cold, where do you live?"

Kurt told him the address and Blaine blinked.

"Sorry, I forgot, I don't live here," He chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Go up the road, turn right at the lights, go straight, turn right again, and on the left, that so complicated?" Blaine gave Kurt a helmet he kept on the back of his bike.

"Whatever you say Mr Sarcasm well then come on let's go," He took Kurt's hand and walked him towards the bike.

"You mean I'm driving that thing!"

"I said a ride; I didn't say a chariot Princess,"

Kurt smacked his arm.

"You'll be safe, I promise," Blaine added staring into Kurt's eyes to assure him.

"Okay," Kurt whispered.

Blaine helped him onto the bike before he hopped on at the front.

"Alright, now hold on, it's going to be bumpy!"

"You said I'd be safe!" Kurt called worriedly.

"You will be, trust me,"

Kurt didn't answer so Blaine took Kurt's hands before he started it, and pulled them around his waist, making him press up against his back.

He swore he felt heat move rapidly as fast as the engine inside his body.

He hoped he didn't lose focus.

"Alright you ready!" He shouted as the bike was loud.

Kurt's head nodded but before he could ask Blaine about him wearing a helmet as well they took of.

Blaine could feel Kurt soaking into his warmth and smiled as he rode in the wind.

It felt right, having Kurt wrapped around him. Blaine didn't think about Kurt's family when he dropped Kurt of with a loud kick at the breaks.

He lifted Kurt of and placed him gently on the ground.

"What'd you think?" He beamed.

"You could have got killed!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What? I went slower than usual,"

"Your helmet,"

Blaine laughed.

"Don't worry babycakes, I'm an experienced driver,"

"This isn't where I live; it's one more street,"

"Sorry babycakes, but I don't talk to strangers,"

Kurt's eyebrows raised and then realised what he meant after he talked to Blaine about his dad worrying.

"Oh...right, well...I'll see you...soon?"

"If you're lucky," Blaine winked, but before getting back on his bike he leaned over for a last kiss with a peck afterwards.

"Cya Kurt," He breathed against the boy's perfect lips.

"Bye Blaine..."

"Another thing, don't call me Blaine in public, okay Princess,"

With a last look he was gone and Kurt found himself leaning against a pole with a satisfied but growing crush on one Blaine Anderson.

Blaine found himself thinking about Kurt and their kiss.

He had to kiss those lips again or he'll lose it.

He had an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**So babycakes you free tomorrow?**

_No_

**Playing hard to get? I like a challenge.**

_No, I'm not playing ANYTHING, I'm in the middle of class, and tomorrow I'll be in the middle of class, Anderson I'm not a free bird like you. What kind of name is the Warblers anyway?  
_

**You could be :) And it's our Top Rocker!  
**

_No I couldn't... Top rocker?  
_

**Nickname for bikies. Awww...please? One day? It's not like there isn't anything you can learn in school that you can't learn outside...**

**I just want to see you.**

_If I leave 15 minutes earlier than usual tomorrow to hang out with you, will you let me finish this class so I can graduate?_

**Text me which class tomorrow, and I'll meet you outside babycakes xx enjoy boring education**

Kurt didn't answer as he was too busy grinning like an idiot, he hadn't wanted to make his crush obvious to Blaine in case the boy took advantage of him, because from past events he knew Blaine was very good at that, however as he was thinking about what they would be doing tomorrow, and how to tell his dad he was taken hostage by Mercedes and Rachel by the arm, Tina met with them halfway to the choir room, and they plopped him down on a chair frowning at him.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked innocently.

"Stay away from that Anderson kid," Mercedes said firstly. Kurt frowned.

"You want me to what?"

"Look Kurt, we don't want to be a buzzkill but you need to stay away from the boy who came in here last week, Kurt he's bad news!" Rachel added with Tina nodding.

"You guys don't even know him,"

"We know enough," Tina claimed shoving a newspaper in his lap.

Kurt didn't like where this was going.

He knew Blaine wasn't the hopeless romantic he dreamed of, but he was interested in Kurt, and it was nice.

Nobody had ever been interested in him before.

"Why are you giving me this?" He asked unsure what they were on about, there wasn't a photo of Blaine, but a picture of a place called Westerville which looked like one of those places people got kidnapped in crime movies.

"It says that the Warblers have been seen around the area of Westerville Kurt, they've been quite a destruction and that the leader of the pack is the worst of them all, he's the influencing badass kind of like the guy that tells them what to do and we're guessing that he's the one that likes you, and we just want to make sure your safe Kurt, we know you text him, you haven't been paying attention in class for days now, and he's always hanging around here lately on that bike of his,"

"I appreciate your concern ladies, but he's a really good guy, I know he can be a pain in the ass, but that's because people misunderstand him, he's not perfect, I know that but he's really good to me,"

"We don't want you to get hurt,"

"We're not even dating! Why do you all care all of a sudden, is it because that you're afraid of him? Is it because you don't have enough drama in your own lives so your trying to bring down the only time I'm happy with a boy who happens to a bit of rebel just to get your own satisfaction, may I remind you that Puck used to throw us in dumpsters just weeks ago and suddenly he's in the new directions?"

"He called us losers Kurt! You hang out with us, and we're only telling you this because the Warblers don't even go to school, we read about them, and they've been influenced in an area were drug addicts, prostitutes and Juvie badass's go. Puck even warned us about him! We care about you whether you want to believe it, but if you continue to see him, then we don't want to be a part of it, we don't want to put our own lives in danger, and he is dangerous Kurt, Rachel even witnessed him shoplifting with you and you should know from the way he took advantage of you in the shop that he's no good, do yourself a favor and follow our lead," Tina was very adamant about it, even Mercedes looked like she was in on it and it shocked Kurt.

Kurt gaped at them.

"So your saying if I stay friends with him we're not friends anymore?!"

Rachel looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Well then, I guess we aren't friends," Kurt muttered as he stormed out of the choir room.

"We hope you understand Kurt...we just don't..."

"Just go, and tell Mr Shue I won't be attending glee today," Kurt muttered.

"Kurt...regionals is coming and..."

"I don't care about that right now,"

Their mouths hang open as Kurt walked away.

Sure he loved Glee. He loved fighting for solos, but it was also a place where he could be himself, and right now they weren't letting him do that. If he wanted to hang out with Blaine that is. He needed to see Blaine.

_Where are you?_

**Um...we aren't meeting till tomorrow right? Kind of got stuff to do..**

_Oh...Okay...I'll see you tomorrow._

**What's wrong babycakes?**

_Nothing's wrong._

**Don't give me that bullshit what's wrong?**

_It's nothing._

**Incoming Call**...

"**You're crying? Damn babycakes are you always emotional?"**

"_No you moron, only since you arrived"._

"**Fuck I'm sorry Kurt hold on".**

Blaine turned the corner and Kurt was surprised as he handed a rose to Kurt, holding his phone in the other hand as Kurt leaned on the school building.

"Surprise!"

"Blaine!" Kurt called shocked.

Blaine covered his mouth.

"I said not to call me that in public,"

Kurt nodded as Blaine let go.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I was on the way; I figured I'd drop by,"

Kurt blushed as he smiled sniffing the rose.

Blaine frowned as he traced the tears on his cheeks, and then stroked it with his thumb. Kurt's cheeks were going a deep pink. He loved it when Kurt flushed.

"Why were you crying?"

Kurt shrugged.

"It's nothing,"

"Kurt, you know I didn't mean it when I said the thing about the whining right?"

Kurt sighed.

"I know, it's not you, it's...well...my so called friends as you say,"

Blaine looked uncomfortable.

"I already told you I didn't like that term,"

"I know, and I'm starting to see why," Kurt muttered miserably.

"Do you want me to beat the crap out of them?" Blaine offered looking around for them.

Kurt looked horrified.

"No! No of course not, I don't believe in violence, I just thought I knew better,"

Blaine's face softened.

Kurt shrugged as he stared at the ground trying to forget the fact that people won't even care he wouldn't turn up to glee.

Blaine tilted his head up and brought him closer for a kiss.

"Come on sugar, let's get out of this dump,"

Kurt hopped onto Blaine's motorcycle after a couple of seconds of protesting but finally gave in when Blaine flirtatiously smiled at him as he hopped on. Kurt got on without Blaine's help and grinned when Blaine looked back with a surprised look to see him there.

"Well Hummel you do have an art for seduction, I misjudged you,"

"Clearly I'm not the only one who misjudges people," Kurt smirked kissing the back of Blaine's neck on the bike who tried not to shiver in response.

He was right in fighting for this wasn't he?

Kurt held on just a little tighter than necessary, but he needed to know Blaine was there.

"Kurt?"

Kurt knew that Blaine was going to question his actions and he really didn't feel like talking about it.

"Just stop talking and drive Anderson,"

"As you wish," Blaine laughed and instructed Kurt to take a helmet from the back of his bike.

Kurt may be risking himself already by being with this boy, but it didn't mean he had to risk his head receiving an injury as well; no matter how good looking Blaine looked without his own protection.

It turned out to be a really great afternoon.

Even though Blaine didn't want them to be seen in public, he had surprised Kurt by taking him to a coffee shop out of Lima and almost near Westerville which Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow at.

'The Lima Bean'

"What?" Blaine grinned as Kurt placed his order.

"You're buying me coffee?"

"Pie and coffee are as important as petrol, bikies know how to live Hummel,"

"Well I never met a bikie before you," Kurt defended.

Was this a date?

Blaine bought him coffee...

A Bikie Bought Him Coffee.

What kind of Bikie buys someone else coffee?

Blaine looked to Kurt who was twisting his fingers.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"I've also never been on a date," He said smiling shyly at Blaine, he had finally convinced himself as they sat down talking with their coffee and Blaine had giving him a look over.

But then Blaine frowned.

"This isn't a date," Blaine clarified which Kurt looked like he'd been stung by a bee.

"Oh…"

Damn it. Why did he have to make that face?

Blaine wanted it to be a date.

This didn't normally happen after only just meeting.

"This was to make you feel better…I didn't want you to feel so bad because of your lousy zero's that you hang out with,"

"It's fine," Kurt brushed it of and then talked asked questions about what it was like to be in a gang.

Blaine knew it was a distraction from humiliation, but didn't say anything about it.

Blaine drove Kurt back right outside his house because he knew Kurt was late and felt to be blamed. If anything Kurt's dad should be angry at him.

His dad would be furious.

Blaine couldn't help but think about Kurt's disappointed face when he said it wasn't a date.

How could someone as beautiful as Kurt not even have a date before?

He dropped the boy of needing to get away as fast as possible. He was feeling things too soon and he hated it.

**I'm grounded ~Kurt.**

Blaine didn't text back. He didn't bother asking why. He couldn't.

The next day Kurt tried not to think of the day before as he headed to class.

"We heard from a little birdie you were going out with the bikie Anderson," Santana flashed a smile as she put an arm around Kurt on the way and Brittany followed next to her grinning, taking Kurt's 'baby soft hand' and intertwining their fingers.

"What do you want Satan?"

"Oh nothing...just wanted to know if he was as good a kisser as they say?"

"He's so dreamy," Brittany agreed sighing as the cheerios walked him to class.

"I don't kiss and tell,"

"That's what they all say, but I can tell a virgin when I see one, and you reek of it amature, when he's done with you let him know if he decides to turn straight I'm up for a call,"

Kurt ate lunch in the bathroom like always avoiding being seen by bullies or the longing looks from Rachel and Mercedes, but two days later during the middle of the night as he did his homework his phone rang which confused him as nobody called him ever since he hang out with Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Heeeeey seeeexy, whatcha doing?"

"Blaine?"

"I want to make HAPPINESS Kurt! Happiness..."

"Are you drunk?"

"I feel awful ...awful Kurt...like an idiot awful...so very very awful...,"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say…where are you?" Kurt asked knowing for sure that he was drunk.

"Wes! Where the fuck am I?" Kurt held the phone away from the shout.

"Is Wes sober?" Kurt asked.

"I think so! You you're so beautiful babycakes...I don't...*hiccup* wanna...hurt you, so beautiful,"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, but he ignored it. Blaine was drunk.

He asked Blaine to let him talk to Wes who was on the phone at once.

"Where at Scandals! Anderson felt like shit, he kept going about how he wasn't good enough for you or some crap the last time he dropped you of and how he went too far so he decided to get himself wasted," Wes answered.

Kurt felt his stomach turn.

"Are you sober Wes?"

"Yeah Kurt this is a gay bar, I only came to make sure this creep gets home,"

"Don't call him that," Kurt defended.

"What creep? He's been called worst things then that Porcelain, he's a big boy now but to be honest, the Warblers like you, Blaine's been more himself while you've been around,"

"Then why has he been avoiding me then like the plague?"

"He's messed up! Don't you get it? He feels like shit because he fucking thinks he's ruining your thing with him every time you two hang out, now I know he ain't a freaking saint Kurt but if you want the romance and all the goodie tooshie stuff than leave him be and ignore him. He'll get it over it eventually,"

Well that stung.

"I don't even care about that right now, just promise me he'll get home safe,"

"I ain't promising nothing Hummel, Anderson does what he likes!"

"He's drunk! I'm grounded, so him calling me and sounding like he can't even make a proper speech is what's worrying me Wes, no wonder he doesn't consider you guys as friends if you act like this!"

Wes swore as Blaine hit a table.

"We are his friends Mr know-it-all you don't know how often we saved his ass or put up with his attitude, he doesn't trust no one Porcelain, so don't think you're any different,"

"I don't care if he trusts me or not this isn't about me, just get him home," Kurt hissed as he hang up hoping Blaine would be safe.

Something didn't feel right.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt ate lunch in the choir room knowing no one was going to be there today since glee was not on till after school with an extra hour of practise and avoided being seen by bullies or the longing looks from Rachel and Mercedes, he knew they'd say I told you so, if he went to go sit with them. Still for some reason Kurt was also hoping Blaine would text him or surprise him out of nowhere like he did before, but he never did.

Blaine didn't care about him.

_Forget about him. _

_It's worthless_

_You aren't even dating_

_Don't let him get to you_

_He doesn't care._

_You know he doesn't care_

Kurt sighed, it was hard to get over a guy you felt could be boyfriend material despite his attitude.

"Kurt?" He looked up surprised when he saw Mercedes walk in.

"What do you want?" He snapped wishing he didn't when seeing her face fall.

They really hurt him. He should be angry.

"I want to apologize,"

"…you want to…apologize?" He repeated as though his heart skipped a beat.

He really missed her.

"Look Kurt, I really thought that guy was going to be one of those badass's and treat you like crap from the way Puck was talking, and I was really worried okay? I only went along with Rachel's idea because I don't want to see you get hurt, and she convinced me that you'd come around, and that was an idiot thing of me to believe,"

"I knew it was all Rachel. It really hurt me, what you guys did. You made me choose Cedes, you made me choose between being 'friends' with him over you guys, I told you, we aren't even dating,"

"I know, and I'm sorry alright? I don't' know how else to say it, but I'd rather be friends with you on your own then with Tina and Rachel fighting all the time about their horrible choice of outfits, I need my best gay Kurt and to be honest? I don't think he's all that bad, plus glee club isn't the same anymore, Rachel is too annoying,"

Kurt smirked at that as Mercedes sat next to him.

"You might be right though," Kurt said eventually which gave her an odd look.

He explained what happened about the drunk call, and how Blaine has been avoiding him, but also how he has been so nice to him that day when they said he couldn't be friends with them, he was glad to be able to talk to somebody and she shook her head.

"Please don't say I told you so," Kurt muttered picking at his salad.

Mercedes made him look at her.

"Of course not Kurt, I won't be like that anymore? We're besties, I'm a black diva, your gay, we make a great team. Wes said he was messed up, don't you think that could mean he's worried about this relationship as much as you?"

"What do you mean? We're not…"

"Dating I know, but maybe he does want to date you, maybe that's what he's afraid of and why he hasn't spoken to you, he is a badass after all, badass's don't like to be held down,"

"I'm not trying too though…I just don't know, I miss him," Kurt admitted frowning, but sort of with hope from her advice.

"I got an idea, how about when school finishes we go get a cheesecake from BreadstiX? I'm not really in the mood to listen to Rachel's lecture on how we betrayed her in glee club today,"

Kurt smiled.

She did know him well.

The bell rang and he put an arm around her hand.

"Couldn't have thought of anything better myself,"

Blaine drove into the school literally the next three days later after talking to Wes about his incident at Scandals.

He knew he messed up, but even though he knew Kurt probably wouldn't talk to him, he just couldn't help himself, he needed to find out for himself how much of an idiot he was from Hummel and then fix the situation.

When he got there, Kurt wasn't interested in talking and he wasn't surprised.

"Look Hummel hear me out and I'll leave you alone,"

"You ignored me on purpose, and you said yourself we aren't dating so what do you want with me if you don't believe in friends," Kurt hissed.

Blaine looked hurt.

"I don't know alright? I just like being around you," He tried to grab Kurt's arm but Kurt pulled away.

"Well I don't, you make things complicated!"

"Why, oh I see because I stare too much?" Blaine snorted.

"No because you do things to me. You call me drunk telling me I was sexy and beautiful making me feel things I've never felt before or heard anybody call me before and then I remember you're drunk and that it isn't real, you always do that, you say I'm beautiful but apparently I'm not beautiful enough to date, or for it to last, because then you go back on your high horse thinking that you run the world and that no one is good enough for you,"

"I can't date you," Blaine stated stopping his rant.

"Then you can't kiss me,"

"I…"

"Just leave me alone," Kurt said with surprising anger as he noticed the tears in his eyes when he looked up at Blaine.

"You know what? Fine, I've never had a boyfriend before either okay? I was scared that I'd lose you because you want one so much. I know I'm not your prince charming Kurt, but I'm not stupid either, I know you want one Hummel, it's obvious with those damn puppy eyes of yours. It's always been just make outs, random hot guys who saw me only for my body, and one guy stole my virginity. Yeah I was raped at 15 so excuse me for not wanting to believe in something as precious as dating, because I don't, it's just labels that never last, and I didn't want that with you,"

He couldn't bear to look at Kurt's disappointment.

He didn't wait to see Kurt's reaction before storming out of the school once again.

He went two days driving himself insane thinking of Kurt while they Wes was talking about breaking into an old ladies home while Blaine was in his own world thinking of what Kurt said about how no one called him beautiful or sexy. He found it unreal.

"Earth to Anderson!"

"What sorry?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh…yeah um, we'll start first thing tomorrow,"

He needed to get out.

When tomorrow came he couldn't help but feel awful.

What was he doing?

When did he suddenly start questioning everything he did?

Why did he feel bad about it all of a sudden? This lady didn't even have much at her house, and they pretty much took her TV and ran.

A gut feeling told him it was wrong.

Why did he miss Kurt?

Blaine found himself checking his phone on the third time seeing 10 missed calls from Kurt.

"Shit," He muttered before dialing the number.

"I'm just taking a call guys, chat to yourselves for all I care,"

Kurt answered on the second ring.

"Blaine,"

"What is it Hummel?" He asked trying to stay cool in public before finding a wall behind a shop where he could breathe in.

"I'm so sorry, I don't care if you don't want to date me, I shouldn't have lashed out, I should have let you talk and…I feel like such an asshole, because I keep judging you and you didn't do anything wrong…"

He never heard Kurt swear before, and he knew it when Kurt was upset because his voice quivered. Obviously he wanted to say something else, but he wasn't.

"Hey hey…it's okay, I was wrong too alright? Could I um come see you maybe without you going off at me?"

Damn it why was he stuttering?

Kurt hiccupped and sort of laugh making butterflies roam in his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah you can, I'm sorry I..."

"Don't worry about it. What class you got next?"

"I have lunch coming up, then English,"

"Alright, I'll be there soon,"

When he walked back out Nick was crossing his arms with Jeff by his side grinning.

"Going somewhere Anderson?"

Blaine sighed.

"I'm going to see Hummel, can we call it quits?"

"Again?"

"Got a problem?" Blaine fumed.

"Nope, the sooner you get him out of your system the better, you've been daydreaming too long Anderson just for some fresh piece of meat, I know you're probably horny but so are the rest of us,"

"Don't talk about him like that,"

"Woah…Somebody's got a stick up their ass,"

"One more word Nick and I'll beat your faces in,"

"Man what's up with you?" Dom asked concerned about the way everyone was getting at each other.

"Look, I may be a badass, doesn't mean I want to be single the rest of my life alright, and he does have a nice piece of ass thank you Jeff, I know you're just jealous but I'm not going to use him like he's garbage," He growled.

"This is too painful to watch, Anderson going soft," Wes stepped in as well.

Blaine glared at him.

"I saw you taking that girl what's her name? Santana, to the movies the other day, sucking her face in, when I gave you the afternoon of so don't you dare try and call me soft,"

"At least Santana's like one of us; she's the queen bitch,"

"Kurt can be witty too you know,"

"Anderson if you want Hummel, why don't you just ask him out? You don't have to sneak out anymore, it's irritating and you don't pay attention when you do," Nick asked.

"Why so you can get a chance to be in charge?"

"Cut the crap Anderson, just get your boy so you can stop living in denial and lala-land," Wes demanded.

Blaine threw his hands up defeated.

"Fine, but I'm going to need help,"

He drove passed students who jumped out-of-the-way in the halls and stopped it in front of the classroom where Kurt had said he was dying of boredom.

Blaine kicked open the door with pleasure as he rode in with his bike and grinned as he noticed Kurt stare in shock at his arrival in the back of the room with a partner who doesn't seem to care about who he was sitting next to.

The faces on the other students were priceless.

"You want to get out of here hot stuff?" He winked at Kurt who went bright red at the comment in front of his peers. Blaine got of and walked over to Kurt Patrick Swayze style and took his hand.

"I'm still grounded, we have to stay in the school," Kurt whispered as Blaine pulled him out of the chair.

"Just come with me I need to show you something important and I'll repsect daddy wishes and bring you back by 4:30,"

Kurt looked around the room for his teacher as Blaine leaned in to whisper.

"And don't worry I asked this dragon lady at the front gates who told me who the English teacher was and found him in the teacher's lounge, he won't be back for a while,"

Kurt frowned.

"You didn't say anything stupid to him did you? He complains all the time to Principal Figgins for how 'Gay' I am, and that I shouldn't be allowed in the classrooms,"

Blaine grinned.

"Nope, but I put the homophobic asshole in his place come on babycakes let's go! I can't STAND the sight of school grounds, and all the girls in here are making me nauseous,"

Ignoring the disappointed reaction from his peers at what Blaine said too loudly Kurt got on Blaine's bike thinking this had to be craziest thing he ever did while grounded and that he should be angry at Blaine but one look at the jealous girls and how hot Blaine was looking that particular day with his curls free and sunglasses on his shirt he knew it was worth it.

"Cya losers!" Blaine called as he drove them out or could lead to big trouble.

Kurt could have sworn he heard someone banging in the janitor's closet on the way out but figured it was just his imagination.

They stopped in front of a gap store 10 minutes later and before Kurt knew it Blaine and the Warblers were serenading him when Blaine popped Kurt on a clothes table while they put on a show of the song 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' riding their bikes around him and then getting off them to jump on the furniture. They were quite the rebels but also incredibly talented and as soon as Blaine jumped on a table Kurt was gone.

"Whatcha think sugar?" Blaine asked kissing his cheek as Kurt's mouth stayed open in shock.

Blaine grinned as he noticed Kurt looked ready to faint.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Blaine laughed.

David chucked Blaine a box from the back of the store which Blaine caught with ease.

"Thanks Dav,"

Kurt's eyes widened thinking it looked very much like a wedding ring box.

Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt. I'm sorry for the way I acted in Westerville...and calling you drunk, I messed up, and I know I shouldn't do this, I shouldn't get you involved with someone like me, you're gorgeous, your amazing, and I know you want the proper prince charming look-a-like, but I can't stand not being able to call you mine, and I hope this will make up for me being a douche..."

He placed the box in Kurt's hand who held it scared to open it but also anxious at the same time.

He stared at it.

"Oh for christsake just open the damn box so we don't have to serenade you again, it was embarrassing enough the first time!"

"Shut up Nick! You enjoyed it you freaking wimp!" Blaine replied after Kurt's hands trembled.

"Go on," Blaine encouraged to Kurt who opened the box with shaky hands and gasped. It was a pin of a bike with blue diamonds on the wheels.

He was relieved and astonished at the same time.

"It's real silver, I used my own money for that...the color reminded me of your eyes,"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"It's beautiful..." He admitted touching the pin with awe.

"I was hoping you could wear this when you go out with me...I see you wear these things all the time...so I thought you know...you'd...represent...being with me...but if you don't want to...I'll just destroy it right now, I was an ass once again, so I totally understand."

Kurt's gaze at the box lifted up to Blaine's face as he held protectively onto the pin.

"As in a date?"

"No...to a petting zoo,"

Kurt smacked his arm as Blaine laughed eyes sparkling.

"Kurt, I'd really like to take you out on a date,"

"Yes..."

"Yes?"

"We all witnessed that answer Anderson, he said yes," Wes rolled his eyes.

"Ey get out of this store you damn Warblers causing racket in here go on get!" A manager screamed finally as security came along. Blaine laughed hysterically as he took Kurt's hand who was horrified while they ran out with Dom calling back to the manager.

"You don't know entertainment when you see one, we're gonna be famous one day just you wait!"

"Don't go posing for the Oscar now you mungrels...I know who you are!"

While they were running they had suddenly stopped. Kurt wishedthey hadn't.

"Smythe?" Nick asked as some guy in a Warblers jacket came up to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO SORRY for the delay. Totally uncool I know, I really got stuck though, so I didn't want to write up rubbish, I think I know where I'm heading, I had an idea, just writing the idea is always the hardest :).**  
** Hope you enjoy and still continue to read! I'll try update soon. ~The Author  
**

Smythe was not like the other bikies in the group, he looked tougher. Kurt noticed he didn't smile once, his eyes were dark, and his hair was unkept, but if he was honest, Smythe was really hot, despite the tattoos on his arms. He didn't acknowledge them at all except a couple of nods to the other boys in Blaine's group who were watching curiously. The only thing that really disturbed Kurt about Smythe other than his good looks, was the way he stared openly at Blaine.

"So you've come back," Blaine finally breathed as Smythe shrugged.

"Of course I'm back, what did you expect me to go forever, and besides, I've come to warn you,"

Blaine laughed coldly.

"Warn us? Oh that's nice, I thought you would have sent us a Postcard instead,"

Smythe didn't care less by the way his coolness remained whilst also taking out a smoke.

"I'm not your babysitter you know, there's no need for the rude hospitality, I formed this gang together after all," Smythe rolled his eyes and puffed on his smoke before continuing.

"_The Exs_ are on their way to Lima, apparently they heard you lot weren't moving or causing enough trouble so they decided to do it themselves. What's the matter with all of you? I left to test you out on how you did without me, and who I could see who could become the new Leader, but you're all lazy! None of you did a bloody thing while I was gone, except rob a few stores, Oh big deal, like I haven't seen pathetic teenagers do that one before, and they aren't even professionals,"

"Give us a break Smythe, it's not like we get paid to do this, if they want to come here then let them come here," Blaine backfired. Kurt felt like he was intruding and wondered if he should leave, but they were formed in a circle, and it wouldn't be hard for them not to notice him backing out.

"What's he doing here?" Smythe finally asked pointing to Kurt noticing his discomfort as Blaine stepped next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"He's with me,"

"Whatever," Smythe rolled his eyes.

The other warblers refused to keep eye contact with Smythe obviously ashamed that they haven't been doing what they thought to be the "Gangs" duty. Kurt thought they intimidated enough people just for dressing in their stupid cheap jackets, and Kurt was about to mention it to Smythe so he might be a bit more sensible and less distracted by Blaine's body showing too well through his shirt but Smythe was talking again which stopped him.

"When you joined this gang Anderson, you knew what was in store, this is not some sort of theme park, where you get to decide what game you want to play next, this is the real deal, and where you act like a real man, if you can't do the job properly, then you can kiss your leadership goodbye, and give it to someone who actually wants it and deserves it,"

"Why don't you let the Warblers decide whether or not they want me as their leader?" Blaine fumed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Smythe looked like he wanted to argue but stopped himself.

"Fine, we'll have a vote, who here thinks Anderson is capable to be the leader?"

Everyone was silent for at least 2 minutes as Anderson gave his friends a look of 'well, show a little support here?'

Slowly Kurt put his hand up and Blaine looked to him in surprise, Kurt gave Smythe a "Bitch please," expression after he was glared at.

Jeff put his hand up after Kurt nodding towards him as though a silent agreement of not so much as friends, but tolerance.

Dom shrugged a little looking uncomfortable at Smythe but raised his hand up as well, the others followed next.

"Well isn't that cute, your little boytoy thinks you've got potential," Smythe laughed.

Blaine let go of Kurt and grabbed Smythe by the shirt collar roughly.

"DO NOT fucking call him that Smythe or you'll really know what I can do,"

Smythe grinned as he took a glance at Kurt before he turned his head and he mouthed very slowly and daring to Blaine 'B...o...y...T...o...Y'

Blaine was about to hit him on the nose when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"He's not worth it,"

"Oh I'm worth a lot more than you think little pixie," Smythe laughed.

"Let me go Kurt!" Blaine raged as he tried to went to hit him again but the other boys went to grab him too.

"How pathetic," Smythe scoffed as he saw the Warblers try to stop Blaine from doing something that he saw as a manly thing to do.

"If you babies had enough playing in the crib, you can come find me at Scandals when you realize what time you're wasting with Anderson as your leader here,"

And like that he was gone with a jump on his motorbike parked illegally next to the footpath, kicking it with a loud bang and roaring of.

Kurt held onto Blaine still breathing hard as Blaine glared at Kurt the moment Smythe was around the corner.

"Why didn't you let me go damn it!"

"Because he's not worth getting into a fight over, he's pathetic!" Kurt screamed back.

"No but you are," Blaine sighed and just like that Kurt leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up so quickly that Dom commented on it and the others laughed, however Blaine ignored them because all he could focus on was Kurt's lips.

Kurt looked relieved when Blaine's lips touched his. If Blaine knew any better, he'd even say Kurt was jealous the way he saw Sebastian staring at him.

Blaine's not an idiot, he saw the way he was looked at.

He groped Kurt's buttocks just to remind him how incredibly hot he thought Kurt was leaving him with a high pitched noise as he blushed furiously.

"Hey Anderson! Do you think we can have another break before hitting the show on the road, seeing as you look a little busy?" Wes called out.

"Do-what-you-like, be back by tomorrow," Blaine grinned between kisses as the Warblers cheered and left for their own activities.


	7. Chapter 7

Who the hell does he think he is taking over his gang like that? Sebastian thought furiously as he took a sip of Beer at the bar in Scandals, thinking that the others would have been running after him soon after only to be mistaken.

"Pathetic," He said to absolutely no one.

Why would they also only have a gay bar on the road past Westerville? Not tat it mattered to him, but he was not total wacko gay with the dressing up and everything like that...THING.

He raised his glass to the bar attender and said very slowly "He's PATHETIC, you know that?"

The man chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you got tossed aside for a pretty boy," The bar attender had a smirk on his face as he wiped the beer glasses and seemed to be looking around for someone every so often. Sebastian gave him the evil eye.

"Who do you think you are? I am not one to be TOSSED aside! I AM the leader. He's the one that just decided to take over! I mean who does he think he is?" He gulped down another sip of beer.

"My name's Dave, pleasure to meet you your heigness!" The Bar Attender joked.

Sebastian mumbled something stupidly as he threw away the beer not feeling like getting wasted even though that was pretty much what Dave would have described him as.

"I don't fucking care what your name is," Sebastian declared angrily flustered and realized ... man this Dave guy was chubby but he still had a babyface. Why did he find that attractive? He pretended not to be thinking that as he looked another way. What would people think if he went out with a chubby moron. Speaking of morons.

His thought was interrupted when he overheard a man yelling.

"Fucking IDIOTS! What the hell are you all doing in Scandals?! We got a JOB to do you hopeless animals! THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR A BREAK. Were looking for those damn Warblers aren't we!?"

To no avail, _The Exs_ were all surrounding Smythe on the stool asking for beer not even noticing the enemy right in the middle of them.

_Ahhh. Perfect._ Sebastian thought.

Just the person he's looking for to cure his angry soul.

"What the hell are you doing here," Chandler fumed as he noticed Sebastian finally when deciding to actually get himself a beer as well, since the others appeared to be staying put.

"Well! My plan was to get wasted, but just seeing your faces made my stomach feel ill enough," Sebastian chuckled at his own joke.

Sebastian knew _'The Ex's'_ well. '_The Warblers' _listened to Sebastian when they first had the gang trying to find ways to take them down, because Sebastian new their strategies, and he knew that each one of his guys wanted to be doing something illegal. Doing this job was giving them freedom to be bad, especially for Anderson, since that was what they appeared to be expected the opposite of. Except now they seem to be lacking that want of rebellious need.

"What are you really here for Smythe, cut the crap, you only come here if you want something,"

"I want what you guys want," He rolled his eyes at their naivety.

Dave was watching from the corner of his eye pouring them all beer frowning at the conversation but still looked to the door as though expecting a visitor.

"What? Revenge on the Warblers? Sorry Meerkat, but I doubt that you want any part of this, besides we work alone," Chandler took a sip of his beer as Dave handed him the glass roughly.

"Why would you want to take Revenge on your own gang, to make it more interesting for us, or to make yourself look even more stupid than you are?" Adam laughed as he raised an eyebrow and Chandler looked at Adam with a 'don't-trust'nobody' look.

Adam nodded in understanding as they surrounded Smythe even further to get him to talk.

"Weeeeeeell you see fellas! It appears that they ditched me for a new leader who lets them run loose *he said making a commotion with his hands like wild children running around" and do all the things they want! *Hiccup* Unless you want to be bored, I suggest you let me help you guys out,"

"Is he drunk?" Ethan questioned leaning over the guy's jacket smelling the alcohol roam of Smythe as Chandler shrugged.

"This is our chance to get info, I mean he WAS their leader," Chandler replied.

"What information are we going to get out of this idiot?" A man wearing just a black necklace over his bare chest and black pants called Firae asked in the circle of the men scoffing as Smythe waved his hand in front of them.

"Look you want Revenge right? Well I'm giving you an opportunity," Smythe stated frustrated that they took so long to get where he was coming from.

"Spill it ugly," Cameron with his bald head and scruffy look spat.

"The leader now is Anderson, my Ex partner in crime, and he's turned into a sissy ever since he's started hanging around this...this THING,"

They folded their arms, puffed on their smoke, drank a sip of beer, frowned and waited for Smythe to continue.

"So what's that got to do with us if he's ditched you for a pretty boy, you want revenge because you're jealous you don't have his sweet ass?" The more self obsessed one Elliot of "_The Exs_" asked. The others laughed at what Sebastian thought as poor insight of the situation.

"No! What I want, is my title, and you all want is to be badass's. I know how you people work, you won't stop trying to wreck something until it's completely wrecked, and that's why you're the most popular known gang in America,"

"Yeah we know what we do...your point?" Chandler hurried him on.

"In order for me to get my title back, I need to be able to wreck Anderson's self esteem! His strength! Emotions! I can only do that if that damn THING he hangs out with is gone, it'll destroy him and if I do it myself there's no way I'll get my guys back on my side,"

"Well what is this THING? you keep talking of?" Cameron put his beer down interested.

"The THING's name is Kurt,"

Dave picked his head up from the bar suddenly hearing the name with his mouth a little agape. The gang members didn't even care if he could hear them, so he stared at their backs as they continued.

"Go on" Adam nodded.

"You can have the opportunity to wreck every little happiness out of Kurt and Anderson, and I'll have the opportunity to get my gang back and THEN I'll give you a reason to fight a tougher gang within another year of me being their leader, so you'll have something else to attempt wrecking,"

They all looked to each other.

"It has been a little boring," Chandler admitted as Adam tilted his head to the others who seemed to like the idea.

"Hold on, how would we know if this was a set up or not, what if they've got us cornered" Cameron stopped them a moment.

"You wanted a challenge didn't you?" Smythe suggested.

Cameron took that into consideration.

"I can't stand them being so...plain," Firae commented on _The Warblers_ activities.

"Everyone ready to make a pretty boy cry?" Elliot asked.

They nodded eagerly.

"Alright, let's hit this show on the road!" Adam called laughing as they cheered. Chandler slapped some bills on the counter.

"Hope you enjoyed our little show, because you might just see us on the news in a few weeks time," Firae chuckled as he winked to Dave who gulped down his breathe of air.

Sebastian gave him a last look as though warning him not to do anything stupid, and walked out of the pub.

Dave watched them all leave and had only one thought as much as it went against everything he fought for.

I have to warn Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt was acting weird all week, and Blaine couldn't help but worry even though his boyfriend brushed it of by telling him to do his thing.

Which is also what surprised him when Kurt actually encouraged him to remain on his leadership title.

"You sure?" Blaine asked sucking on Kurt's neck as Kurt made adorable noises in return while they stood kissing outside McKinley. People were too afraid of Blaine's appearances on his bike in the past to annoy them about it, even the jocks didn't seem to bother them.

"Blaine if you don't go, I'll never get to class,"

"That's not such a bad thing, I don't go to school and I'm still alive," Blaine grinned as he reached his right hand down to grip Kurt's ass but Kurt stopped him blushing furiously. Blaine had thought they were on the right track. Kurt had let him kiss him senseless that morning and had been very determined to seduce him in front of his school peers knowing that they wouldn't touch him.

He'd been good with Kurt, he had taken him on dates, and only kissed him. So why couldn't he go any further?

"Not...please don't," Kurt was getting all flustered and Blaine would have found it hot if he wasn't so damn tired of being horny and not doing anything about it.

"We'll find an empty classroom then," Blaine winked thinking he didn't like doing it in public and was about to pull Kurt along but the same pale hand stopped his again.

"No Blaine," Kurt replied sternly.

"We don't have to have sex, but at least a blow job?" Blaine joked.

Kurt didn't seem to appreciate the idea.

"Why the fuck not?" Blaine was getting annoyed. They hadn't even moved to second base and it's been a month since they had their romantic date which turned out into a disaster as Blaine didn't know a thing about romance and had kept stuttering and dropping things but Kurt had told him it was perfect.

His classmates were used to Blaine coming and going, and the teachers didn't bother trying to stop him now.

On their first date they had gone to a restaurant and he ended up with a bloody nose when a homophobic tried to ruin their evening causing Kurt to make a fuss over him all night, but now they were at Kurt's school, and Kurt had particularly moaned in public when he kissed him. It was very unlike him. Blaine couldn't help wonder why he was being so... desperate to make a good impression, but not doing anything beyond that.

"I'm not ready," Kurt feared.

Kurt was looking around frantically as though looking for answers.

Blaine felt something snap inside him when Kurt noticed Rachel go into a classroom. Kurt put his arm around Blaine's arm and smiled at her, which caused him to hit the damn wall next to him with his fist making Kurt jump when she was gone.

"Do you even want this? If you didn't you could just say so. We've been together a month, you won't let me touch you, I don't know what I'm doing wrong with you," Blaine said trying to remain calm. Why was he getting all shy now? What the hell was that exchange?

Was he using Blaine?

No…Kurt wasn't like that.

Was he?

Kurt went even paler if possible.

"Of...of course I want this," He looked so shocked that Blaine didn't have it in him to yell at him further.

Blaine took Kurt's hands and brought it to his lips to kiss his nuckles.

"Then tell me, what's wrong? What's that damn look you just had on your face when Rachel looked at us together? Does she tell you things about me?"

"They didn't like us being together...," Kurt said looking less scared at his calmer voice.

"So what's that got to do with the look on your face when Rachel looked at you, it was like your 'bitch please' expression and the way you took my arm like you didn't want anyone else to get in the way ... are you just kissing me in public to show me of to those losers?"

Kurt had tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're not some sort of trophy Blaine, that's not the only reason I'm with you, why can't I be proud to have you as my boyfriend, why can't I show you of in public?"

"You won't even let me touch you further than your waist, but when we're in public your moaning and all hands on. I want to be with you Kurt, I want to explore every part of your body, I want to be able to tell people that you're mine, without you being so protective of me like I'm property, or like it's for popularity...for showing me of too people like Rachel who probably never had a boyfriend before in their life, and if this is for trying to be on top of the food chain because you have a badass boyfriend, then you can fuck it, I didn't want to do this just to make you look good in front of your so called friends, you know I don't do this dating thing,"

Kurt looked stunned.

"Why is this coming on? This is not for me Blaine, this isn't to show you of in that way, and Rachel used to be my friend so of course I'm going to be protective of this relationship!" Kurt yelled angrily.'

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, this isn't for popularity, or it is?" Blaine was irritated now.

"No it isn't you moron. It's not about popularity! If you opened your eyes you'd see what it meant to me. I was trying to be sexy, and I could only do it here because we never spend time together after school alone because of your gang, so no it was not to show you of. I wasn't looking for attention when Rachel looked at us, well I was...but I was only doing it for you, for us, she didn't approve of us before, and I'm trying to show her how wrong they are for thinking that we shouldn't be together, and that we are STILL toghether! It's never for myself to look good. That's not who I am! I thought you of all people would at least know that, and you don't get to be a prick with me just because I don't want to have sex!" With that Kurt stormed of to class.

Blaine breathed in and out calming for 5 minutes trying not to hyperventilate.

"You're a fucking idiot you know,"

He turned around and groaned when Karofsky stood there.

"Takes one to know one, what the hell do you want anyway Karofsky?"

"None of your business, I was going to speak to him, but I'll do it later," He mumbled.

Blaine smashed Karofsky into the wall and held him up. Thankfully everyone was in class.

"When it's to do with Kurt, it's already made my business. What..DO you want? Why were you listening to us? Is it to use it against Kurt, because I swear to god if it is..."

Blaine frowned wondering where he's seen Karofsky before other than the attack on Kurt.

"Will you get over yourself? You may look like you're the badass version of _prince charming_, but you know NOTHING about Hummel other than how he looks in his stupid clothes, I pick on him because you have to when you're on top, not because I want to," Karosfky muttered under his breathe glancing around them to be sure no one heard.

"Then why do you make his life more of a hell than anyone elses?"

"Because at least that way the other guys will leave him alone, I've known them since before high school and one of them _bashed_ a guy till he was in hospital for 4 months when he was only just 14 and the guy was bashed just for dressing in girls clothes in drama class, Hummel is strong enough to deal with me, but he wouldn't last with the others, I can't believe I'm telling you this,"

Blaine seemed to take it into consideration.

He didn't like it. He didn't like Karofsky either but if Karofsky wasn't telling the truth he would have made a fight with Blaine already like he's seen other badass's do before.

"Alright, so what's your point exactly smartass?"

"He's not using you for popularity," Karofsky said surprising him.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I've known Kurt since freshman year."

"Then what does he want with me?"

"He's a freaking virgin if it wasn't already obvious and I thought Finn was clueless, but you look as dumb as your outfit. He's never had sex before. It's not his thing He wants romance, like that damn Moulin rouge shit all whatever, just like the pathetic songs he sings,"

_You don't get to be a prick with me just because I don't want to have sex!_

Blaine paled.

"Fuck," He muttered. He remembered Kurt's face and how uncomfortable he looked. He just thought Kurt was trying to look to where he saw friends were walking into a classroom while they were kissing. He had thrown his head back when he had done it, and Blaine had basically said it was un-sexy. He had also accused him of being selfish when Rachel walked in, when he was just trying to be proud of Blaine.

God he was an idiot.

He had particularly assaulted his boyfriend and made him feel unloved.

Wait love?

Shit.

He was in love.

Karofsky was still there and it irritated him. Why was he giving him advice on sex?

Then it occurred to him where he seen him before. His eyes went wide.

"You're that bar attender from Scandals!"

This time Karofsky turned green looking ready to puke.

Blaine couldn't believe it.

There was no way anyone who went there or worked there was straight.

NO way.

And he did mention Moulin Rouge.

And the way he talked about Kurt's clothes like he wished he could wear something as fabulous.

Blaine snorted at the thought, poor guy was chubby, wearing those clothes was not an option.

"You're a closeted gay aren't you?"

That had to be another reason he was a douche to Kurt.

He was jealous.

Man he could write a song about this.

Next thing he knew Karofsky's hand was on his mouth and he was dragged into an empty classroom.

"Shut up!"

He let go of his mouth when he made sure no one was there.

"Are you jealous of Kurt?" He had to ask.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to make things right,"

"Even if your intentions are good after what you did to Kurt...you don't deserve it."

"And you do?" Karofsky spat at him after being exposed to Kurt and Blaine's blow up this morning.

"At least I didn't hurt him physically," Blaine mumbled.

Then winced at his words. He might have, if he'd forced Kurt into being sexually active.

"Do you care about Kurt?"

Blaine scrunched up his face as if asking if the guy was serious.

"You think I'd be in Ohio if I didn't?"

Karofsky hesitated.

"What, why are you looking like that?"

"I overheard a conversation at Scandals of 'The Warblers'...they're going to go after Kurt,"

"What?" Blaine was immediately alert.

Why did he feel something burn inside him.

"Don't ask questions, they've turned up twice plotting a scheme, and from what I gather they want to come to McKinley this Friday after Kurt finishes school, they should be on their way Saturday night,"

"I don't understand, why would they want to hurt Kurt?"

Karofsky gave him a look.

"Sebastian was with them," Karofsky mentioned.

"Son of a bitch," Blaine swore. The guy wanted to hurt him. Why was Blaine so stupid to get Kurt amongst people like this.

"I thought I'd warn Kurt. I try not to mess with him too much, but it's hard with the guys around. Just because I do it, doesn't mean I actually hate him even though it looks that way, I can't protect him like you can, but I'll back of a bit in school...and I figured I should tell you instead, if you care about Hummel, maybe you'll help, if you have the ability to take down jocks as you appear," Karofsky admitted looking serious.

Blaine wasn't sure if he should trust him or not, but when the bell rang and he saw Kurt go into another classroom eyes unfocused as three jocks stared at him with a murderous look from the other side of the hallway his blood boiled.

He felt the protective side come out of him as his heart pounded when Kurt went inside safely into a class. He was so beautiful even when he was angry, he looked disappointed in himself and Blaine wished he could take everything back from that morning just to see him smile.

"Well?" Karofsky asked.

"Fine, but let's just make it clear that I still don't like you," Blaine added.

"Never asked you to like me, just look after Kurt," Karofsky scoffed before turning around and storming of to class.

What the hell? Blaine then got an went to Kurt's locker and jammed it open, writing on a note for Kurt to meet him at lunch time, if things went wrong and the guys really were going after Kurt, then he had to let him know how he felt.  
It was now or never.


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys must hate me right now…if you really do like this story, which by the way I have edited throughout the whole thing, hoping to make it sound more badass. **

**#I'm not a very good badass, my only influences are Puck, online research, and quotes from Bridget Jones Diary. Anyway stay tuned after this next chapter. **

* * *

Kurt deliberately ignored meeting him, and he was so frustrated he left without trying to find him later, he knew he messed up _again _by being sexually aroused, but he was a human being for Christ sake, and Kurt was just…Kurt. He did manage to catch sight of Kurt after the bell rang for lunch, he had waited outside smoking for at least an hour but the boy had refused to make eye contact, which had ticked Blaine of, and he wondered why he even bothered as he left for an old place between Lima and Westerville and now he wished he hadn't let him go because he remembered Karofsky's warning when seeing his gang torturing a blind kid on the street.

"Guys knock it off, the kid's already fucked up!"

If only he didn't have to babysit those idiots.

….

Kurt wasn't in any danger.

Right?

His gang told him to go see him anyway because he was coming down from fucking cloud nine, and was being all bitchy apparently, well so Wes told him.

He stood outside for what seemed like forever just staring at Kurt's front door hesitating and thinking what a bad idea it was.

"Hey kid, you gonna stand out there all day or are you going to knock?" A bald headed guy in overalls asked wiping greased hands on a towel popped out of nowhere almost giving him a heart attack.

"Jesus," He muttered.

"Sorry?"

"I uh…is this Kurt Hummel's resident?"

Blaine wish he didn't have to play dumb.

"As a matter of fact it is; what do you want with my son?"

"_Your _son?"

"That's what I said," The old man assured not looking amused.

"I'm a…friend of his,"

If Kurt had been there he would have given him the oddest look since he said so many times that they weren't, and he smiled just picturing the adorable angelic face look up in confusion…

"Look, I know who you are, you're the punk whose been getting Kurt into all sorts of trouble, he doesn't have friends because of you, and he's been ignoring me because he's upset right now because of you, so give me one god damn reason why I should let you into my house?"

"I just want to fucking talk to him alright, is that too much to ask?"

"Watch your mouth, that's not giving yourself a good start," The man warned.

Blaine was not going to be told what to do.

"You're not my father or the police so you don't have a right to tell me what I can or can't do," He hissed.

"No, but it isn't hard to show a little bit of manners,"

"You could show manners by prying out of other people's business!"

"Listen here…" He pointed a finger and Blaine smirked.

"Is this the part where I blow you up into a balloon?"

"I don't know what Kurt see's in you you're…."

"What an asshole? I'm just trying to protect him, if you just let me talk to him…" Blaine yelled.

"Oh? You would know all about protecting…from black eyes perhaps, didn't I read in the paper somewhere you lot got into a fight?" The man suggested.

"No, but I know how to give one, and they started the fight, I just finished it,"

"Exactly why I want you to leave me son alone, you're not the kind of guy I want Kurt to have his first romance with, that boy deserve all the good he can get in this world, I know you two dated, don't think he didn't get excited when you gave him that brooch, he couldn't help himself, even though he knew he wasn't getting the romance he wanted, I know what happened. Kurt is not an experiment, he's vulnerable, and he has too good of a heart to let it go to waste on a scumbag like you, if all you are is trouble, I want you to leave him alone, and be on your way, find someone else to fool around with,"

"Or what? You going to put bars on his windows? Kurt isn't some prisoner, and I'm not going to hurt him that way, for fuck's sake!"

"I'm not so sure about that yet…"

"What's going on?" A concerned voice made them look towards the doorway to see Kurt standing there frowning at them.

"All I want is to talk to you, it was bad enough you ignored me at that freak of a school and now he's being so _difficult,_" Blaine huffed glaring at Kurt's dad to make a point.

"He's just trying to protect me Blaine, he is my father, and you could be a little nicer,"

"He isn't doing a good job of protecting you babycakes,"

"Excuse me!?"

"Dad…"

"No Kurt, he doesn't respect you or me, this is the last straw, get out or I call the cops Blaine"

"No one is calling the cops!" Kurt yelled.

"Get inside Kurt,"

"He's not a fucking prisoner I told you!" Blaine bellowed.

"No but he's my son, and I know what's best for him!"

"Like hell you do!"

Kurt didn't have much of a chance to get Blaine to calm down because his dad was storming inside shouting "I've had enough of this,"

Blaine panicked when Mr Hummel went inside he ran his hands through his hand and turned to look at Kurt who was standing there still.

"Kurt you need to believe me,"

"I don't know why I should Blaine…give me a reason to,"

"I know alright? I know what I did was wrong, Karofsky….told me,"

"You're talking to Karofsky now?" Kurt asked with a suspicious not so happy voice.

"He told me to look out for you and I can't if your dad calls the police on me, so I need you to promise me you'll stay safe, please call in sick tomorrow, please Kurt…just don't go to school, you're in danger,"

"Why?"

"Because I love you that's why, and I'm not about to let you get hurt because some assholes think there's no harm in a bit of fun!" The anger in his eyes was overpowered by the glitter in Kurt's and the way his eyes lit up melted his heart, and he knew then it had been wrong to tell him then, but he couldn't take it back now.

"You…"

"I thought I told you to get inside Kurt," Mr Hummel instructed.

"I'm going, no need to call the police you emotional fuckwittage," Blaine spatted as he turned on his heel.

The boy he was in love with was in danger, and there was only one way he knew he could protect him, and that was to go after _The Ex's_ himself.

"Blaine!" Kurt called desperately and on a half whine, but Blaine watched as his dad held onto his son's arms saying "Let him go," refusing him to go after Blaine, and knew it wasn't going to work out. Kurt looked like he wanted to speak although he couldn't through his tears Blaine knew what he wanted to say.

_I love you too_

"Stay safe babycakes," Blaine said one last time looking into Kurt's eyes before leaving the Hummel's residents.

Even if it killed him, he was going to do what it took to protect Kurt.

They wanted Blaine, and the only way they would leave Kurt alone was if he turned himself in.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile Sebastian finally over his hangover, going to the pub all week getting drunk, decided to get himself laid. He was sick of feeling worthless from that damn group he wasted his time on and sick of feeling sorry for himself and besides he couldn't stop staring at that bar attender, as absurd as it sounded. Time he did something. His hormones could only keep it in so long, and he wasn't getting any younger.

When he reached Scandals he gave the guy a wink and asked for a Shirley temple.

See… designated driver.

So far so good.

His phone rang, just as the guy made eye contact, and he couldn't help but swear.

"Shit," He muttered pulling it out not making a good impression.

"Who the fuck is this?" He yelled into the phone as his Shirley temple arrived and he was distracted by the bar attender again winking at the boy and grinning when he saw Dave flush although he tried to hide it.

Gay.

Why was he getting all these weird jumps in his stomach for?

The guy was a cow, an attractive cow, but a cow!

"Oi just confirming to let you know the plan is in motion Smith,"

"What plan?" He asked suddenly wondering why Chandler was calling him.

He hated that guy.

"You know THE plan?" He could almost see Chandler rolling his pathetic dorky eyes.

"What? What the fuck are you going on about Chandler; I don't have time for this baby talk crap?"

"The kid you wanted us to torture, just confirming that we're on our way to Lima,"

"Torture? I never said anything about…." He was cut of "Ah dude, you planned the thing on Tuesday we're just working on it, and I've round up my gang in Westerville, we're ready to go,"

"Good for you," Smith snorted.

The bar attender raised an eyebrow at him when he slammed the drink down after having a sip, and he couldn't help but feel irritated when there was a short pause.

"Just get to the point Chandler,"

"No point Smith, just letting you know we'll have this done by the time the nights over, so enjoy your freedom before you get your gang back, then the real work begins."

Chandler hang up after that.

"Why would my gang want anything to do with me?" Smith muttered to himself staring strangely at his mobile phone.

What the hell just happened?

Suddenly he turned to look around to find chubby was glaring at him.

Now what? Maybe he wasn't glaring, maybe that was his so called sexy face, so he attempted a seductive smile but got nothing in return and frowned. Has everybody gone in insane, or was it just him?

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"You need to _back_ of Kurt,"

He stared at the bar attender 'Dave' and wondered if the guy's gone of his knockers. Kurt?

Who was Kurt?

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you're planning on doing, and I'm telling you to BACK off, or I have some mates who can come after you guys,"

"I have no idea…"

"KURT, that boy Anderson's with, I want you to back off," He growled.

That was hot. Then something clicked.

"OH you mean Porcelain. Why do I want to even touch that freaking doll face?"

"You told those guys that you wanted to hurt him and Anderson, don't act so innocent. I overheard you all talking, leave him alone and I won't beat your asses."

"Aww how cute you're trying to threaten me. Man I must have had more alcohol in my system than I thought, I may not like those idiots, but doesn't mean I want to hurt them, I didn't say anything stupid did I?" Sebastian wondered aloud trying to think back to before the worst hangover he ever had on Wednesday.

"You mean you don't remember?" Dave asked looking dumbfounded.

"No, why, what should I remember?"

"You and that gang…"

He must mean the 'dorks'.

"_The Exs_, when did we talk?"

"You must have been drunk stupid then," Dave sighed. Well duh. He was Sebastian Fucking Smith.

His family was known for drunks.

"Listen chubby just tell me what the hell happened so I don't have to punch your face in!"

When Dave told everything to Sebastian, his face fell flat.

"Merde!" Sebastian swore in French "All I remember was them saying they don't want me there as their leader and then getting myself wasted because I felt like fucking shit, and major fuck now my gang's in trouble!"

"Relax will you? We're both screw ups, but calling you an idiot would be an insult to the morons at my school. Why can't you just call it off, they can't really hurt them right? They have police for reasons,"

Dave looked sort of calm but sort of out of it, he looked like he was trying to be the tough guy, but Sebastian knew something meant to him about keeping that boy safe. He was definitely a closeted gay, because no straight dude in Scandals would want to protect them. In fact, there was no straight dude in Scandals at all.

"Are you insane? It'll make it worst if I tell them to leave those two alone because they'll see them as victims, and the police are usually terrified of rounding them up,"

Dave looked panicked finally.

"Alright don't judge me okay, I was drunk. I'll do something about it; did you hear about anything where they were going to go first?"

"I heard them say something about going to Hummel's place first…I don't know how far that is from wherever they are, the boss wouldn't let me of my shift,"

"That's 2 and half hours away," Sebastian sighed heavily knowing they were from Westerville.

Well this was going to be fun. Sebastian asked if Dave knew Kurt's address, strangely enough Dave did know it.

That was odd.

Before Dave could add anything else to the draining conversation Sebastian pulled Dave's tie towards him and kissed him…

Dave looked shocked as a result, eyes popping out of his head and mouth wide as a fish.

"I was kind of wanting to do that all night, looks like I might not be able to do it for a while now so I had to risk it … sorry if I offended you chubby, " Sebastian smirked as he left.

"We're you going?!" Dave called.

"To get Anderson and that Hummel kid!"

"I'm 100% gay," Dave muttered when the door slammed shut and swung back and forth as Sebastian left, head spinning.

_Major fuck._


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian hit the pedals as fast as he could down Westerville highway, he had to reach Lima as soon as possible, thankfully he had Kurt's address so he could get there but he had no clue where to find Anderson, but he knew he could attempt to find his gang and stop this.

However there was no need as halfway down the highway he noticed Wes's bike going the opposite direction and he turned around so he could park his bike sideways in front of Wes's view who came to a screeching stop.

Cars beeped their horns behind him so he swore at them to move around.

"What the fuck Smythe!"

"Get out of the way jackass!" Someone from the crowd called. Typical Westerville politeness.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He retorted back before adding "Wes! Where's Anderson?"

"Like I'd tell you, now move out of the way, you're making the traffic angry" Wes hissed.

"He's in trouble," Sebastian replied as Wes laughed with humour.

"If he was in trouble he'd tell us," Wes demanded once more for Smythe to move before he caused the damn police to get in the way.

"Wes _Please_, listen to me. It concerns Porcelain too,"

Wes eyed him.

Sebastian knew he never said please, so Wes was seriously considering it. Sebastian sighed and was about to move around, he didn't much time but Wes nodded.

"Let's go on the curve and talk first so the traffic can move,"

As if on cue a car beeped it's horn.

"KEEP MOVING YOU PUNKS,"

"Alright hold your horses!" Wes shouted back and gestured for Sebastian to follow him to the side curve of the road where cars broke down in.

"Now talk," Wes demanded once they greeted a few shouts on the way past with angry retorts back to their conversation.

Wes explained what happened and Wes hit Sebastian in the chin after yelling at him in response.

"I deserved that," Sebastian admitted ignoring the blood as he touched his chin and winced.

"YOU FUCKING …"

"ALRIGHT," Sebastian screamed waving his hands up as Wes was about to hit him again.

"Look I didn't mean for this to happen, but we gotta warn them!"

"We'll go to Kurt's school then, I already know Blaine ordered for people on the look-out," Wes suggested remembering the last time they saw Blaine he had been rather lost but he saw the look on Sebastian's face and quickly added knowing Sebastian hated Kurt with a passion.

"He's most important to Blaine, if Kurt gets in trouble then our heads will get chopped off, you know how sensitive Blaine is, besides, if anything the Ex's will know to go to him,"

Sebastian nodded not liking it but the least they could do was look after Kurt and warn the others, before they left Wes called Trent to tell them to watch out for Blaine, and to spread the news to the others that they had a fight on their hands.

They rode fast, the cold air almost blinding them and the sky still daylight, meaning they had to get there fast before the afternoon for Kurt and Blaine turned into hell.

Kurt didn't get an opportunity to debate on whether or not he should go to school the next morning after talking to his father about his encounter with Blaine, and why he meant so much to him, he was upset when his father refused to think that Blaine had any good in him and went to his room to fume by himself, he didn't go down for dinner, didn't talk to his dad for the rest of the night and instead cried in bed thinking of the boy who admitted being in love with him, when he didn't text back, wondering why he had looked so devastated as they parted falling asleep eventually when running out of tears.

All he could think of was that Blaine didn't want to be in a relationship and that's why he had left, he had a feeling it had something to do with his bikie friends.

He didn't notice as a breeze went through the room, and the window got opened, by the time he woke up, he felt hands on him, thinking it was Blaine opened his eyes ready to greet him sleepily not thinking twice about it, but eyes widened when it was a British looking guy grinning at him too wickedly for his taste and shoving his hand on his mouth to keep him quiet, he tried to fight but it was too late, instead he felt himself panic as three other guys jumped through the window, strong looking guys, so that they could hand him outside while he was blindfolded, and someone put a sock in his mouth sticky-taping it so he couldn't scream even if he wanted to someone outside that put him in on a bike forcing his arms around the strangers waist and putting a helmet on him so others wouldn't notice.

He hoped his father was okay.

Little did he know that all they wanted was him, so they could use him as part of their revenge.

At Kurt's school Sebastian and Wes parked as soon as they came in contact with the building so they could run in and find the rest of the gang who was meeting with them.

A girl named Mercedes was with Jeff and they noticed their panicked faces and asked immediately what was going on.

"They have Kurt,"

"WHAT!" Wes screamed horrified as Sebastian grimaced when he gave him a dirty look.

How did they even manage to get his address?

"We tried to find out as much information as we could, we hunted all the rooms in McKinley for him only to find out from Mercedes here that he didn't turn up to school, and apparently they went to his house, broke into his window and kidnapped him, she has a text from his father who thinks it's Blaine that took him, and they have police looking for him,"

"What about Anderson?" Sebastian asked.

"We sent a couple of the guys looking for him, and David thinks he saw him in Westerville,"

Shit.

"He's going after them," Wes answered as Jeff nodded grimly.

"Here's what we're going to do, Jeff, Trent, Nick, Aaron all of you are going to try get the police's attention saving the police from finding Anderson so he doesn't get busted and thrown into jail, Wes, John, Dom, Thad, were gonna go meet up with David, so we can stop Anderson from getting his ass kicked and save his boytoy so we don't lose his self esteem as well as his ass, got it?"

Wes didn't look thrilled at being told what to do by Sebastian who caused their problem in the first place.

"No way Smythe, you're not causing us more trouble,"

"Look you can either help or not, but I'm not wasting my time anymore when Anderson needs our help,"

He got on his bike and kicked it ready to leave.

"What about me white boy?" Mercedes looked furious that her friend was apart of this so he sighed.

"Do you even know who Anderson is?"

She gave him a bitch please expression and he understood why she and Kurt got along so well.

"Fine, keep on a look out for both of them, hopefully one of them miraulously turn up, get Jeff's number and text him, Jeff you text us if you find anything out and hopefully that's one ass we don't have to save," Mercedes nodded as did Jeff, Wes still looked aggravated by the situation but Sebastian ignored his look as he left.

_**Okay I am officially the most delayed updater in the world, and I am terribly sorry, I hope people still read this, because when I write something, I always finish it even if it takes me 2 years…**_

_**Hopefully it won't take that long, besides I very much enjoyed writing this particular piece**_

_**Note to self.**_

_**Write fan fiction before posting on fan fic. Enjoy!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a little violent guys, not like graphic violent, I'm not terribly good at that but more than I'm used to writing, just a warning. People over 18 should be reading this.**

It was pitch black when Kurt was finally able to open his eyes as one of the men took of his blindfold and threw him in the corner cringing and shrinking in on himself when his arm hit a broken dining table causing it to cut. Two other guys were standing in the corner as they watched smoking on a cigarette in some old looking building, which could only be described as an abandoned studio.

"You two keep an eye on him, I gotta go find Chandler, apparently the Warblers know what were up to, do what you want with this one. I don't give a shit about him,"

Kurt's heart started at a rapid pace, not only was the boy he recently found himself to be in love with was at point of getting killed from what he had heard prior to being thrown on the floor; he was in danger as well.

"You know, he's rather pretty," The man who had covered his mouth said when looking him over as the other guy left. He still had his mouth taped up so he couldn't scream or call for help and he felt hopeless as the man smiled slightly and wickedly, moving towards him. He cupped his cheek.

"Really pretty," The man muttered making him shiver.

The hand on his cheek reached up and stroked his hairline, moving it back down to his chin to turn it harshly towards him so Kurt would look at him, when he had turned away.

Another guy nodded next to him still smoking who had long hair and pale skin.

"Take of his clothes," The other one ordered as he gave another puff.

The man who held his gaze and was making him watch them looked slightly unsure "What about Chandler, even though Cameron says to do what we want, Chandler said not to touch him until they had Anderson?" and Kurt put all his effort for his eyes to meet his as though saying "Don't do this,"

He realized though it was helpless to try and as he tugged at his hands tightly roped up he knew there'd be no way to escape. The other one assured him that they would be left alone for a while besides Cameron did say they could do what they'd like with him.

The man who gave the order pushed the other one out of the way when throwing away his cigarette and sat down on his knees next to Kurt letting his eyes wander over him before working its way with his pyjama shirt making him feel exposed and horrified at what they would do to him.

Hard hands grabbed hold of his shirt and instead of untying his hands like he was hoping so he could somehow escape and lift the shirt over his head; he ripped it open giggling while Kurt struggled moving in order to stop it "He's a challenge this one," but the first man who had the British accent forced him to stay still by slapping his face and threatening him to not to move, a barely audible sound escaped which was Kurt's scream.

Now the other man's hands were exploring his skin after the pyjama shirt fully off.

Kurt cringed as he felt a wave a fresh air fall all around his upper body, and the fingers brush against his nipples. He started whimpering behind the sock and tears filled his eyes at the thought of being raped, rough lips were now pressing kisses against his skin nothing like Blaine's soft ones as the other man argued him to hurry on so he could have a turn.

"Fuck, he's gorgeous," The man declared to the first man as he moved his position so he could unzip his jeans as the other guy watched laughing at Kurt's expression and mocking his pity towards him to the guy. They both laughed like devils as Kurt closed his eyes tightly wishing it was all nightmare when suddenly he heard a yell as the man was yanked from him forcibly.

He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the man that had been touching him was now held up to the wall with hands around his neck.

"Don't you fucking touch him, you bastard,"  
The man tried to grab onto Blaine's hand so he could pull himself out of Blaine's tight grip as he gasped for breath.

Blaine had come to save him but he was suffocating the man and Kurt was scared.

Two more men had come in now and sneaked around from the only door to get in around Blaine and the guy on the ground to grab Kurt. They forced him of the floor, as he tried to kick his way to the direction where Blaine was oblivious of what was going on in Kurt's space, still strangling the man who was turning purple.

"Nobody touches Kurt without his permission, you hear me? _Nobody_,"

Kurt's heart was beating faster as he tried with all efforts to get his attention to look around but one of them picked him up and held him so hard, he couldn't move, and the other man was covering his mouth.

Kurt looked to the first man who was now on the ground in pain from the looks of it he had been kicked in the nuts when Blaine came in.

Blaine threw the man who had touched him down to the ground finally and put his foot on his stomach as he groaned in pain. The British guy on the floor had got up and was about to get Blaine from behind after struggling to move making Kurt wish he could do something as the two other men were moving out of the way and towards the door while holding him but then another figure came in from the main entrance and there was the sound of a shot gun.

Blaine turned around atthe sound.

The man that had a knife ready to stab Blaine in the back fell dead.

Kurt felt himself being thrown out of the two new guys grip from the invader as he also looked up and then eyes widened as he saw Sebastian. One of the men managed to run away when Sebastian pulled both them of Kurt, the other one was also shot as he tried to run after his mate.

Blaine looked to Kurt gaping who was now shaking and on the floor curling in him-self.

"Anderson, get Kurt, and get the fuck out of here, they'll be coming anytime soon,"

"Bas…"

Blaine said horrified as he saw Sebastian shoot the other men who he had almost killed himself and was about to get up and crawl out from Blaine's side.

Kurt was shaking now at witnessing three deaths, and almost being raped by two of them.

Blaine was immediately at Kurt's side and trying to untie him as fast as he could as they talked stroking Kurt's tears away soothing him with encouraging words, as he said the tape was going to hurt and pulled it off.

Kurt burst into tears as he yelled whether in relief or in pain at having the masking tape of he didn't know and then the sock was taken out.

"It's okay," Blaine soothed.

"Blaine," Kurt choked out.

"You're okay now baby," Blaine assured resuming to untying his hands "I've got you,"

Sebastian than continued "You're lucky to have gotten in here with Wes's and David's help creating a diversion, they almost didn't trust me when I said you were in danger but the rest of the Ex's are going to be here soon when they figure it out, they can't hold them of forever and they're going to be angry Blaine, when they come back, to find both of you escaped, they're going to want revenge, especially now I've killed 3 of them so go, tell them they can go back now, and get the cops to come, I don't care if I go to jail,"

As Sebastian talked Blaine put his jacket around Kurt after freeing the boy who now clutched at his side.

"Sebastian, you need to take Kurt home for me, it's me they want, I'll fucking kill them if I have to, you've done enough, just take him, he's been through enough,"

Blaine argued as he pulled on Kurt's arm to go to Sebastian but Kurt clutched harder at him but before any of them could talk David then hurried in panting frowning as he saw the dead people in the room and the gun in Sebastian's hands.

"We got to get moving guys. Nick doesn't even look like Kurt, I mean the helmet helps and all, the Ex's will follow them all night if they have to and when they see it's not Kurt they are going to see it was a trick, and pounce on us, we need help, the other guys are getting tired, and restless,"

"Can you call Mercedes," Sebastian added with a nod.

"Why, she's got nothing to do with this!" Kurt panicked and wondered how Sebastian knew of her.

Blaine understood what was going on after Sebastian replied with the quick and almost too quiet to hear answer of "safety measure" and turned Kurt to look at him.

"Your house is too dangerous for you now Kurt, they'll break into your room again after they figure it out and we got to get you somewhere safe for the time being," Blaine assured rubbing his arms up and down as the boy shivered when wind blew in from the open door.

"What about my dad?" Kurt asked horrified.

"We got to focus on you now baby,"

Kurt gave him a stern look.

"We'll get you both safe, just do as we say," Sebastian interrupted at the glare rolling his eyes at Kurt and started giving David orders.


End file.
